


Warehouse 13 Ficlets

by PhoenixFalls



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Magical Artifacts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warehouse 13 ficlets written for prompts on tumblr and LiveJournal. Various ratings and pairings, which I will include in each chapter title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Myka/H.G., Amnesia (rated Teen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for this anonymous prompt: "Bering/Wells, amnesia. Bonus points if it's not angsty, or at least not overwhelmingly angsty." Originally posted [here](http://phoenixfalls.tumblr.com/post/79133159307/have-a-prompt-bering-wells-amnesia-bonus-points-if).

The male agent dropped the statue into a crinkling silver bag amidst a shower of purple sparks, and then Helena remembered.

"Oh, thank fuck."

Myka was blinking rapidly, clearly processing her own recovered memories, but she tilted her head quizzically at Helena’s blatant relief.

"You’re… relieved at what you’ve remembered?"

Helena gave her a teasing, happy smile. “I’m a writer darling. I know that when two stunningly attractive people wake up in bed together with no memory of who they are and draw the natural conclusion that they are a couple, that is merely the set-up for the revelation that they are not a couple, and at least three more chapters of pining and misunderstandings before the romantic arc is resolved.

"So to recover my memories and discover that our assumption was correct… well, that means that there’s absolutely no reason I cannot simply take you back to our rooms and ravish you as I have wanted to do all day.”

Myka grinned and grabbed her hand, and they both ignored Pete’s plaintive, “Guys? What about the artifact? Guys…”


	2. Myka/H.G., "Not Quite the Mile-High Club," rated Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/)'s challenge #406: transport. Originally posted [here](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/843040.html).

"You're completely ridiculous, you know."

“Lift your leg a little higher darling, I wouldn’t want you to slip.”

Myka groaned but complied, hitching herself up so that her legs were wrapped around Helena’s waist. Helena’s hands moved quickly over Myka’s butt, securing the zip-line harness she had modified to carry two.

“I’m taller – why aren’t you in my arms again?”

“I wanted to service you as we careen about the warehouse, and I can’t do that if I can’t reach into your pants. This way I shall have unfettered access.”

Myka shivered at the promise in Helena’s voice. “You’re sure no one will see?”

“Claudia and Steve are three states away, Arthur is escorting Abigail to her meeting with the regents, and Pete is at the veterinarian’s. We are entirely alone. I will defile you on the zip-line today – I have had my way with you in the car and every room at the B&B it is time for the warehouse to take its turn.”

“And the best way to do that is on the zip-line? Not, say, in one of the aisles? Maybe one of the aisles with furniture?”

“Of course not. We wouldn’t want an artifact to interrupt. The full zip-line course takes 12 minutes and 37 seconds to travel – plenty of time to get you off. Now unbutton your blouse and pants.”

Myka did, her heart beating harder at the touch of cool air.

“Are you ready?”

A deep breath, then Myka nodded and they were off.


	3. Myka/H.G., "the differing practicalities of text and image" (rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [femslash100](femslash100.livejournal.com)'s challenge #407: portrait. Originally posted [here](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/843662.html).

I had never envied those girls with skill at painting.

Yes, they could render their impeccably detailed landscapes, every tree and shepherd in its proper place; but my words could render entire worlds like none they had ever seen, and compared to that, their paltry brushstrokes and insipid color palettes paled into insignificance.

But as I tried to rebuild a life as Emily Lake, my very soul kept turning to thoughts of Myka: her rich, dark curls; her smooth, warm skin; the way her eyes lit up with laughter. The arch of her eyebrow at Peter’s shenanigans; the quirk of her lips at Claudia’s and Arthur’s banter.

The soft, fond smile I caught her aiming at me when she thought no one was looking.

I wrote the words over and over, trying to capture those things; but no matter how much ink I spilled, I could not conjure her up.


	4. Myka/H.G., "Seduction" (rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the fifth round of Drabbletag at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal, for the prompt "Seduce." Originally posted [here](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1054099.html).

Helena knew how to seduce.

She knew how to speak throatily, how to draw out her vowels and add a coy inflection to perfectly innocuous statements. She knew how to stand with her shoulders back, bust thrust forward and hip tilted to the side. She knew how to peer up through her eyelashes, to tuck her hair behind her ear, to set her hands dancing as she talked. And she did all these things as a matter of course, because she loved to get her way.

But Myka had managed to seduce Helena with little more than a wide, guileless smile and the ability to rattle off endless bits of trivia. With a laugh that ended in a snort, and limbs that threatened every lamp in the inn, and a punctiliousness that Helena should have despised.

With her boundless trust in Helena.

All Helena’s wiles were no match for that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a prompt, check out [this page](http://phoenixfalls.tumblr.com/promptme) on my tumblr!


End file.
